


EN UN ESTILO DIFERENTE

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [15]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, cuento infantil, español bc yes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: — ¿Cómo paso esto? —Murmuró el príncipe sin dejar de ver en el balcón como todos le saludaban a él, solo a él, porque su princesa se negaba a mostrarse a tal humillación.—El que sufre soy yo, idiota. —Exclamó la delicada princesa.





	EN UN ESTILO DIFERENTE

**H** abía una vez un príncipe que quería casarse con una princesa,

Bueno, no, no quería, lo estaban obligando, y es que el Rey estaba completamente cansado de los  _rumores_  que se esparcían por sus tierras sobre su hijo mayor siendo promiscuo y... no eran rumores, era la realidad. Como sea, sigamos este cuento.

**U** na verdadera princesa de sangre real. Viajo por todo el mundo buscando una ( _Obligado_  nuevamente por su padre y acompañado de sus hermanos que evitarían la fuga del heredero), pero era muy difícil encontrarla, mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

**L** as princesas abundaban, pero no era sencillo averiguar si eran de sangre real. Siempre acababa descubriendo en ellas algo que demostraba que en realidad no lo eran, y el príncipe volvía a su país muy triste de no haber encontrado a la indicada (La verdad llegaba exhausto y soportaba las quejas del rey por acostarse con cuanta mujer que aparecía en el reino reclamando manutención para sus bastardos).

**U** na noche, estando en su castillo, se desencadeno una terrible tormenta: Llovía muchísimo, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos sonaban muy fuerte (Que le hacían competencia a los alaridos de Tim cada que Damian le pateaba o asustaba con los mismos). De pronto, se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta:

_Toc, toc._

**L** a familia no entendía quién podía estar a la intemperie en semejante noche (Bruce rogaba que no fuera otra de las fulanas de su hijo en busca de dinero, mucho dinero) y fueron a abrir la puerta.

—  **¿Quién es?**  —Exclamó el rey, con un candelabro en la mano. Precauciones señores, precauciones.

**E** n esta parte de la historia se supone que se haría la aparición de una fémina que daría a conocer su procedencia y más. Pero no, el autor realmente no se apega mucho a esta fantasía.

**T** res cuerpos colisionaron contra la puerta, empujándola para abrirla del todo, enviando de culo al rey de Gotham. Una vez cerrada los tres intrusos suspiraron cansados — **Creí que moriría de frío.**  —Murmuró uno de ellos.

**B** ruce, haciendo como sí no hubiera caído al suelo, se puso de pie y observó a los osados —  **¿Quiénes son ustedes?**  —Los príncipes observaban todo desde lejos, más eso no los detuvo de comenzar a acercarse curiosos.

— **Bueno, yo soy el grandioso** _Roy Harper_ **. El que tiene cara de puño es** _Jason Todd_ **y nuestra princesa** _Kori_ **.**  —Todos los Wayne abrieron sus ojos ante dichas palabras. ¡Una princesa! Y Richard no podía dejar pasar la ocasión y es que la pelirroja era bastante hermosa.

—  **¡Pero qué aspecto tienes, querida!**  —El heredero a casar se acercó hasta la única mujer presente, ignorando de paso a los otros dos que podría suponer eran sus protectores. La princesa tiritaba y se dejó guiar por el gamberro, digo, príncipe.

— **Ustedes plebeyos, acompáñenme.**  —El rey estaba bastante feliz de ver el interés de su vástago con aquella preciosa mujer, por lo que no se tomó mal la idea de darle cobijos a aquellos dos que lucían incluso peor, hasta con las botas embarradas de lodo — **La servidumbre de la princesa necesitara un baño y camas donde poder dormir.**  —Aclaró Bruce a sus sirvientes.

— **Ja, como si fuéramos tal cosa.**  —Máscullo el pelinegro al pelirrojo-

— _Shhhh_ **, me gusta más eso a que nos llamen bufones.**  —Algo que realmente eran, los bufones de la princesa.

**E** n el castillo les dieron ropa limpia y seca, les invitaron a cenar por supuesto y para todos era más que obvio los coqueteos realizados entre los de la realeza. Solo uno estuvo al tanto de los celos que transmitía su mejor amigo con tal escena.

**F** ue hasta la hora de dormir que el rey le comentó a sus hijos menores su plan para asegurarse de que aquella mujer era una verdadera princesa: Colocar un guisante debajo de muchos edredones y colchones de la cama, " _Así podremos demostrar su delicadeza_ ". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**A**  la mañana siguiente, el príncipe Richard ya siendo informado del plan de su padre (el cual le consterno), esperó paciente en el comedor a que la mujer apareciera. Cuando ella arribó en compañía del pelirrojo, le preguntó:

—  **¿Qué tal has dormido, joven princesa?**

— **Oh, bastante bien, muchas gracias su alteza.**  —Aquello fue deprimente, dejando tanto al rey como al príncipe con una mueca en sus caras. No era la indicada.

**E** n ese mismo momento emergió por la puerta el último de ese trío, con una cara de malas pulgas y acariciándose la parte baja de su espalda. El pelirrojo no tardo en ir a su lado y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

El azabache bufó — **Si Kori no me hubiera pedido cambiar de cama anoche, solo porque quería... eso contigo... mejor me hubiera negado.**   **Y eso que ella dijo que estaba muy** _cómoda_ **y podría ayudarme a descansar.** —Se quejó en el oído del otro, pero para el menor de los príncipes fue más que claro — **No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, esa cama por más suave que se viera fue un dolor en el culo... vas a tener que llevar la carreta hoy.**

**D** amian entonces saltó de la mesa y lo señalo,sorprendiendo a todos. La confesión se realizó durante lo largo del desayuno.

 

 

**L** as campanas de boda de escuchaban en la catedral del reino, mujeres lloraban ante la pérdida de un gran amante, mientras que hombres vitoreaban por las ganancias de dicha unión.

—  _¿Cómo paso esto?_  —Murmuró el príncipe sin dejar de ver en el balcón como todos le saludaban a él, solo a él, porque su princesa se negaba a mostrarse a tal humillación.

— **El que sufre soy** _yo_ **, idiota.**  —Exclamó la  _delicada princesa_ , desabrochando la corbata blanca y gruñendo al ver una mancha en el traje que usaba de ese mismo color —  **¡No soy virgen para llevar esta mierda!**

**R** ichard suspiró regresando sus pasos para sentarse al lado de su cónyuge. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

— _Bien_ **, seamos positivos. Nada saldrá mal de aquí, digo, somos**   _hombres_ **, nos entendemos mejor que con alguien del sexo opuesto, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie por igual.**

Jason mordió su labio y luego de encogió de hombros — **Hecho.**  —Se dieron un apretón de manos.

 

 

—  _¿Cómo paso esto?_  —Nuevamente en el balcón, saludando a los pobladores, solo que esta vez no estaba solo, tenía un bebé en brazos. Ah, y su  _delicada princesa_  continuaba en las penumbras, lanzando uno de los peluches de su hijo al aire en espera de que esa ceremonia terminara.

— **Ya, deja de estar tan afligido. ¡Tienes un heredero, hombre!**

— _Tenemos._  —Corrigió saludando y teniendo cuidado de dejar caer a la pobre criatura.

— **Tenemos.**  —Asintió el ex bufón — **Sabes que es tú culpa, ¿No?**  —Le miro de reojo — **Dijiste que era genial este matrimonio después de todo, porque no hablábamos de sentimientos, podíamos ver partidos e ir a clubs nocturnos sin celar al otro, comer porquería y entrenar como animales, y darnos por detrás felices sin tener que dormir abrazados.**  —Sí, lo dijo al pie de la letra.

**R** ichard gimió regresando al interior y sentándose al lado del otro hombre; ambos se fijaron en su hijo. No explicarían cómo, cuándo y dónde, pero era de los dos.

— **Bueno... creo que... está bien, así.**

Jason asintió y volvió a lanzar el juguete al aire.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.


End file.
